So I Need You
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [one sided GP yaoi] [Completo] Side fic pra Here Without You, do ponto de vista do Eiji.


**Título:** So I Need You  
**Autor(a):** Liz Sumeragi  
**Palavras:** 845  
**Anime:** Prince of Tennis  
**Classificação:** G, acho; yaoi  
**Pares:** Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji pros desentendidos)  
**Comentários:** Side fic para Here Without You. OOC (sim, OOC, alguma novidade?) Eiji's PoV... Ah sim, mama, este é meu presente de aniversário pra você... espero que esteja ao seu gosto... desculpe a demora . mas com essa loucura do vestibular, já viu, né? Eto... spoilers do manga?

If you could step into my head,  
tell me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,  
tell me then would you hold me

Three Doors Down – So I Need You

"...e você, Eiji, vai esperar até quando para falar com Oishi?"

Essa frase se repetia sem parar na cabeça de Eiji, que estava deitado em sua cama pensando nas palavras do amigo. Com um suspiro exasperado, rolou o corpo até cair ao chão, a cabeça amparada pelas pernas macias de Daigorou. Abraçou apertado o urso de pelúcia enterrando o rosto na barriga macia do brinquedo, fazendo manha. O fato é que não sabia como chegar em Oishi, seu amigo de tanto tempo, o rival que ele nunca conseguira derrotar.

"Mooouuu, Daigorou, eu não sei o que faço. Eu gosto tanto dele, mas não posso quebrar a promessa que fiz a ele, a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo...". A voz manhosa estava abafada pela pelúcia macia do ursinho. Subitamente a voz de Fuji foi substituída pela voz de um Eiji mais novo, um Eiji decidido a vencer

_Estaremos sempre juntos. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado até eu ganhar de você._

Um Eiji que não estava apaixonado por seu fukubuchou. Adormeceu, caído ao chão, atormentado pelas incertezas, sem ao menos ter percebido fechar os olhos.

Tudo passava rápido demais para que ele pudesse compreender o que acontecia. Em algum lugar de sua mente, sabia que estava sonhando. Mas de algum modo, sentia-se mais acordado do que nunca. Via tudo mais nitidamente. Viu a primeira vez que encontrou Oishi, a partida de tênis que perdeu para o amigo. A promessa de revanche. Os campeonatos que venceram juntos, cada desafio superado com mais estilo e confiança do que o outro. As noites que passavam um na casa do outro conversando sobre o nada, sobre as garotas que achavam bonitas, planos para o futuro, tudo. Relembrou a promessa que fizeram de nunca se separarem. _Seremos melhores amigos sempre, né Oishi?_ O sorriso doce de seu vice-capitão, a promessa no olhar e sentimentos desconhecidos, aceitação, alegria... amor... estaria sonhando aqueles sentimentos também? Estaria tão desejoso do amigo que estava imaginando coisas? Ouviu uma voz distante em sua mente entorpecida. Uma voz familiar que assombrava seus sonhos.

"Vamos, Eiji, acorda... acorda neko..."

Oishi mantinha um sorriso no olhar ao ver o ruivo abrindo os olhos embaçados de sono, os lábios rosados se abrindo num bocejo enquanto os braços se esticavam, relaxando os músculos doídos após cair adormecido no chão. Sim, Eiji lhe lembrava um gato, o mais adorável de todos. Deitou-se perto do amigo, e, lado a lado ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos, a distancia entre seus rostos mínima. Oishi sentiu o cheiro de menta no hálito de Eiji quando este bocejou novamente, espantando os últimos vestígios de sono, a garganta emitindo um ruído que lembrava muito o ruído de um gato sendo acariciado pelo dono. Não pode deixar de comentar isso com o amigo.

"Você está ronronando, Eiji... como um gatinho...", Oishi murmurou perto dos lábios do garoto ruivo com um sorriso divertido.

As bochechas de Eiji atingiram um delicioso tom avermelhado, arrancando uma gargalhada de Oishi.

"Nya?", o ruivinho tinha uma expressão de graciosa confusão no rosto, e Oishi não resistiu a tentação de beija-lo. Apenas um encontro de lábios, doce e inocente. Mas que marcou o momento como nada mais poderia.

"Sim... adorável de fato..."

Aquela realidade que estava vivendo com Oishi perdeu o foco subitamente, então Eiji agarrou-se a Oishi como um naufrago se agarra à última esperança de salvação. Não queria acordar, não queria perder a doce realidade de seu sonho tão cuidadosamente construída. Abriu os olhos lentamente, o rosto sorridente de Oishi ainda em sua mente, como que marcado lá a ferro quente.

Ainda abraçado a Daigorou, Eiji suspirou, seu suspiro abafado pelo urso. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, a expressão derrotada. Uma expressão que somente seu urso conhecia. Estava se sentindo um alienígena em seu próprio corpo. Aquela quietude, aquela escuridão não eram normais a ele. Aquela falta de vida não lhe era comum. Ficou parado um tempo, imaginando o que seus amigos pensariam de sua face oculta. Pensando no que Oishi diria ao conhecer as trevas, o medo por trás de brilhantes olhos azuis.

Girou o corpo, ficando deitado de costas no chão, a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Daigorou, olhando fixamente o teto do quarto, a mente turbilhando em mil pensamentos. Seus olhos subitamente secaram e a voz ficou quieta, mas cheia de emoção.

"Não tenho sua coragem, Fuji...", apesar de quieta, a voz que mantinha um tom cheio de humor, estava carregada de emoção, tristeza, medo... Dor. "Não posso falar com ele, não ainda..."

Apesar das palavras amargas, pronunciadas naquele tom estranho de voz, Eiji mantinha um sorriso doce nos lábios, uma leve aceitação no olhar. Oishi sabia, de alguma forma, Oishi sabia a extensão dos sentimentos dele, e aceitava o que podia, retribuía como podia. Mas em seu coração algo gritava "Breve... mais cedo do que você imagina, vocês ficarão juntos...". Estranhamente, aquela voz era muito parecida com a voz de Oishi, a voz suave que o ninava, deixando as pálpebras pesadas, e ele adormeceu novamente, o mesmo sorriso pacífico estampado em seu rosto. Estava cercado pelo que mais amava. Daigorou, sob si, lhe servindo como um macio travesseiro. Oishi em seu coração, uma presença quente e reconfortante.


End file.
